


Dramatics

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after-sex argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatics

**Title:** Dramatics  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Prompt:** Argument  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 440  
 **Warnings:** None really  
 **Summary:** An after-sex argument.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [6\. Argument](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/126581.html) on 7snogs community at Live Journal. This completes the table. Again unbeta'd drabble practicing.

Dramatics 

The room was scattered about with clothes. Lavender's bra had only just missed a floating candle, so that the strap was singed. She and Ron both lay on the carpet, sweat sheen glistening on their bodies and their breaths coming in short, sharp gasps.

"I'm still mad at you," Lavender insisted, though her voice lacked the conviction of the earlier argument. "You intentionally let that slag Mandy Brocklehurst paw you at the office today. If I hadn't walked in to the Ministry when I did-- well, no telling what might have happened."

"Once again," Ron's breath heaved, "nothing was going to happen because I wasn't going to let it happen. Mandy just gets-- well-- a little free and easy with her hands after she's had a couple of drinks." 

"You were working. No one should have been drinking." 

"That wasn't really her fault--"

"Oh. My. God. Are you defending her?" Lavender propped her naked body up on an elbow and her boobs bounced as she pointed a finger in his face.

"No-- NO. I'm not defending her. I mean, not really. It's just Kingsley sent her on this mission, and she was trying to get the bloke to tell her what she wanted to know, so she plied him with a few drinks, and then she had a few-- and well, things just got out of hand."

"You _are_ defending her. You prat. And I'd say she had her hands right where she wanted them. All. Over. You."

Ron smirked, and knew it was a mistake when he did it. Mandy really had been unable to keep her hands off him, and despite his pleas to Lavender to the contrary, and even knowing he would only let it go so far, it had been a bit of a confidence booster to have someone throw themselves at him in such a way.

Lavender started gathering up her clothes in a huff, crossing her arms, then flinging them wide and nearly taking out one of Ron's eyes with her thong. "That's it. We're never having sex again."

"Now you're just being dramatic," he said, trying to calm the situation...

... and only making it a hundred times worse.

"Oh dramatic? Dra-ma-tic? I'll show you dramatic, Mr. Ladies Man Attention Whore." She marched to the door of the flat and flung it open, marching out into the cold. 

Ron heard a shriek from the old lady who lived across the way, and Lavender quickly popped back in and closed the door. "I should get dressed next time before I make my dramatic exit."

Ron chuckled and a shoe sailed by his head.


End file.
